The Dark Passenger
by ankeltje
Summary: A Within Temptation/Rizzoli and Isles crossover. Pairing: Jane/Sharon - Sharon Den Adel, singer of Within Temptation, has a stalker that's terrifying her. Jane Rizzoli joins the band on their tour, trying to protect Sharon and finding out who the stalker is. Kind of AU for the band's part.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: well, after my first WT/Rizzles crossover I tried again, this time only with the pairing I -secretly- liked most in the previous crossover. These stories are not at all related! There will be no rizzles, at all!  
Also, Dutch is still my first language and this wasn't been corrected so all faults are mine.  
And last; special thanks to Tara, my very best friend!**

* * *

**The Dark Passenger**

_Dear Sharon,_

_Why do you keep ignoring me? You never answer to my letters, while I try to put my whole heart in it. _

_You may pretend I don't exist, but you forget that one day, that beautiful body of yours will be mine. One day, YOU will be mine._

_I will be at your next performance, just as I was at all the others, and I will watch you, imagine how your hot naked body will look like in my bed._

_I'll be there, and at all your other concerts._

_And at the end of one of them, you'll be mine._

_The Dark Passenger_

It was quiet in the homicide department of the Boston Police Department. In the room where usually were sitting two hardworking detectives and a hardworking sergeant, were now only one detective and the sergeant, and none of them were working hard. Sergeant Vince Korsak was doing some paperwork while Detective Jane Rizzoli was sleeping on her desk, or trying to pretend she wasn't.

The were no phones ringing, no one was running or shouting. It was unusually quiet in the department.

When Detective Barry Frost eventually walked in with two cups of coffee in his hands, Jane opened one eye. She smiled when he set one cup on her desk and sat down behind his own.

'Thank you.' Jane mumbled while reaching for the coffee.

'Why didn't you go yourself? Your CI is sitting the cafeteria, asking for Detective Vanilla.'

'Got in a fight with my ma last evening. I don't think she wants to see me now, don't want to see her either.'

'What did she do? Cleaned your apartment without your permission?'

'No.'

'Okay, what did you do?'

'I didn't do anything!' Jane started to defend herself, but got interrupted by the phone on Korsak's desk.

'Boston Homicide, Korsak speaking… Hey, of course I remember you! It's been so long, how are you?'

'Do you know who that is?' Frost whispered, but Jane shook her head while Korsak rose from his seat and made his way out of the room.

'Of course I've been following you.' Was the last sentence Jane and Frost could hear before he got out of earshot.

'Following? Do you think he's finally got a twitter-account?'

'I bet he doesn't even know what Twitter is.' Jane laughed, but got again interrupted by a ringing phone. This time it was her own, and when Frost's phone also started ringing, she knew they got work to do.

* * *

A couple of days later, when Jane and Frost came back from the crime scene they had been called to, Lt. Sean Cavanaugh called her into his office. When she entered, she saw Korsak and a woman sitting in the sofa.

'Please, sit down, Detective.' Cavanaugh said while he sat down behind his office.

Jane did as she was asked, and observed the woman. She had an average height, had black hair, was wearing normal clothes, but looked exhausted, probably from a jetlag.

'Detective Rizzoli, I am asking you this because you are the finest detective we have here, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this until it's official.'

'It would be a lot easier if you told me what this is about.'

'Do you promise, Rizzoli?'

'Yeah yeah, I promise I won't tell anyone.'

'Do you know this woman?'

'I don't think I've ever seen her before.' Jane said while she looked at the woman again.

'You can tell her.' Cavanaugh told the woman while he leaned back in his chair.

'My name is Sharon.' The woman started, Jane immediately noticed an accent she didn't know. 'Vincent is an old friend of my dad, that's why I asked his helped. Someone is stalking me.'

'And, what has homicide to do with this? Isn't this a case for uniformed agents?'

'Jane, let her speak.' Korsak said calmly.

'Thank you, Vincent. I often get mail like this, but this guy, he calls himself The Dark Passenger, he's really scaring me. He knows things about me that no one knows about me, except people who are close to me. Every time I find one of his letters, I get terrified. I try to never go outside alone, but that's simply impossible when we're on tour. We can't cancel the tour for this, but I'd like to be safe when we're on the road.'

'Whoa, wait… You get more mail like this? And a tour? Who are you?'

'I am Sharon Den Adel, singer of Within Temptation.'

'Okay, that name I know…'

'We want to send someone with them on tour.' Cavanaugh said 'Someone who can protect her and in the same time find out who that stalker is. And you happen to be the best detective we have.'

'You want me to go on tour with them? Why can't someone from the police from your country do it?'

'They won't take me serious. They say it's just a fan that I have to ignore.'

'Like she said before, her dad and I used to be buddies.' Korsak said. 'I believe her, and I want to help her.'

'What do you say, Rizzoli? Do you want to take this? It will take 8 months, you'll get paid 1,5 times your usual salary. You have time until tomorrow if you want to think about it.'

'No, I'll do it.' Jane said immediately. 'I don't need to think about it, I'll do it.'

'Oh, well, that's easy. You can go now Rizzoli. The tour starts next month, I'll inform you about the details.

With that, Jane left the office.

* * *

**So, any first thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Euhmm... No, nothing to say about this part... Except; remember that I changed a bit of the band's background!**

* * *

A week after the meeting in Cavanaugh's office, Jane found the official papers on her desk. It was official now, she would go on a 8-month tour with a rockband in three weeks, and she still hadn't told anyone. She even hadn't said a single word about the operation to Maura, but now she would have to tell her.

On her way to the morgue, she prepared the conversation in her head, knowing it would go completely different. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, she found the Medical Examiner in her office.

'Hey, you got a minute?'

'Sure, come in.' Jane entered her best friend's office and closed the door. 'Is something wrong?'

'Why would there be something wrong?'

'You never close the door unless something is bothering you.' Jane sighed and sat down in the sofa, Maura sat next to her a few seconds later.

'I'm leaving.' Jane said without looking at Maura.

'What? What do you mean?'

'Cavanaugh asked me for a special assignment, I won't be in the US for eight months. I need to get away for a while, this thing comes just in time.'

'This is still about your mother, isn't it?'

'Yeah, it wasn't just a regular fight. This will last for a while.'

'Jane, you don't need to run. I'm here for you, always.' Maura said while she put her hand on her friends back.

'I already said Yes to it. Cavanaugh arranged everything and I just got the papers. It's official, I'm leaving in three weeks.' They both sighed.

'Is it dangerous?'

'No, I'll come back alive.' Jane laughed 'I may get a little deaf, but it's not dangerous.'

'Can you tell me what it's about?' Jane shook her head.

'No, sorry. But I can tell you that I'm really going to miss you.'

'I'm also going to miss you.'

'We can call, and Skype… It's only for eight months, then I'll be back.'

'I can fly over sometimes.'

'Yeah… Hey, will you do something for me?'

'Sure.'

'When I'm gone, and my ma asks about me, don't lie to her. Tell her that I'm on a special operation for eight months, and that I took the job because of her.'

'You're not going to tell her you're leaving?'

'No, but I can count on you, right?'

'Always.' Maura answered before hugging her best friend tightly.

In contrast to what Jane had expected, Maura was really supportive about her decision. She helped Jane with everything she could in the remaining three weeks. She helped her packing her stuff, filling in the paperwork she still had to do, she even let Jo Friday, Jane's dog, live with her until Jane was back. Maura had even driven her to the airport that morning, and the parting had been hard. Jane even thought she saw a tear on Maura's cheek right before she turned for the last time.

* * *

Almost nine hours after Jane left Maura at the airport in Boston, the car that was sent to pick her up, stopped in front of a house. Jane stepped out of the car and the driver helped her with her bags after he rang the bell. The door was opened by Sharon, who immediately smiled when she saw her.

'Hi! Come in!' Sharon said after she hugged Jane.

Jane took her bags and followed Sharon into the house. The tour would start the next day, but Jane wanted to start well-rest at her job, so she would spent this night at Sharon's.

After Sharon showed her where she could sleep, she and Jane sat down in the living room with the television as background-noise.

'So, how was the flight?'

'Long… like every flight, I guess. The hardest part was leaving, though.'

'I know, saying goodbye to your family isn't always easy.'

'It wasn't really my family… I haven't spoken to my parents for a while, and my brothers were cool with it. Saying goodbye to my best friend was the hardest part.'

'I can imagine that, that's the reason I take mine with me on the tour.'

'Really?' Jane asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, do you know the other band members?'

'I did some research, but no, not really…'

'Okay, wait here.' Sharon smiled while she stood and left the living room. When she sat back in the sofa next to Jane, she had a photo in her hand. 'Okay, this is the whole band, and this,' Sharon said while pointing to the guy next to her. 'this is Robert, the guitarist and my best friend. We met in high school and even dated for a while. But we broke up after a few months and stayed friends afterwards.'

'Sounds cool. And who are the others?'

'This is Ruud, the other guitarist and my second-best friend, I also know him since high school, just as Martijn, he plays the keyboard, and Jeroen, he plays the bas. And the last one is Mike, he's the drummer.'

'I'll try to remember it.' Jane laughed and looked at Sharon. 'Would you mind if I went to bed? I'm actually really tired. Jetlag probably.'

'Yeah, sure, no problem. You can sleep as long as you want, I am a morning person, so don't be afraid you'll wake me.'

They both said their goodnights and disappeared in different bedrooms.

* * *

The next morning, Jane got up around 10 am, but she only considered the day started at 1pm. By then, she had gone for a run, had a shower and filled her stomach with the brunch Sharon had made for her. She had helped Sharon with the dishes and they were still standing in the kitchen.

'So, what's the planning for today?'

'Well, the show starts at 8 tonight, but we have to be there at 4 for the sound check. In an hour the bus is here to pick us up because it's a one and an half hour drive. The concert will end around 10, and around 11 the bus leaves for tomorrow's concert.'

'So, we still have an hour. Great, could you show me those letters from that stalker?'

'Yeah, sure. I started collecting them a week before I came to you.' Sharon left the kitchen and returned with a bunch of envelopes in her hands. 'You can keep them if you want, I don't need them back.'

Jane took the letters and watched them al briefly. All of them were written in the same handwriting, on different papers, and all signed by The Dark Passenger. All of them told Sharon how beautiful she was, how in love this dark passenger was with her.

'Do you recognize the handwriting? Or the paper?'

'Not as far as I know.' Sharon said with a desperate tone.

'Do they come with the mail?'

'Most of them. Sometimes I find them under the door of our studio, but the last one really scared me. It was sent to my house, he knows where I live.'

'And you're still here?!'

'I found it the day before yesterday, I spend the night a Robert's then, and last night you were here.'

'Right… It's probably too late to look for fingerprints, but I promise you, Sharon, I'll do anything I can to find this freak.'

* * *

**Reviews are welcome...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, I already finished this fic, so I'm just going to keep posting. But, I still would appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think about it...**

* * *

Exactly three minutes before 2pm, the bus stopped in front of the house. Since Sharon and Jane were the last ones to be picked up, the rest of the band was already there when they entered the bus. Mike was supporting for Ruud en Robert who were racing on the playstation, while Martijn was listen to his iPod on the other side of the bus.

'Get used to it.' Sharon said while they passed the guys. 'They still are little children, won't even go on tour without that stupid playstation.'

'Hey! You also love that playstation!' Mike shouted 'You enjoy watching us suffer when you beat us on Singstar!'

'Yeah, that's true.' Sharon grinned while she walked through to show Jane her bed.

In the middle of the bus, there was a small staircase they climbed. Sharon stopped at the first door at the right.

'This is your room, I know it's small, but it's your place for the next eight months. As long as you don't break anything, you can do here whatever you want. My room is right next to yours.'

'Okay, thank you.' Jane smiled and Sharon went back downstairs.

Jane started to get some stuff out of her bag, placing her phone charger and laptop on the nightstand. She unpacked some of her clothes and put the bag with the rest of them under the bed. She took her gun out of her holster to put it in the drawer of her nightstand, but just when she was closing the drawer, she felt the presence of someone in her room. She turned around and saw Jeroen standing behind her, only half a meter away from her. Jane jumped a little, and her heart went a little faster.

'Can you find everything?'

'Yeah, yeah… Thank you.'

'Good.' On his face appeared something between a grin and a smile, and he left.

Jane watched him leave and quickly checked if he had changed anything in her small room. For some reason, Jane didn't really trust him, and she would certainly look out for him.

Jane went back downstairs and sat down in the sofa next to Sharon.

'Where's Jeroen?'

'I believe he's in the kitchen, why?'

'He was standing right behind me in my room, kind of creeped me out.' Sharon laughed while she shook her head.

'Look, I totally understand you. I also thought Jeroen was a bit creepy when I first met him, but he's a great guy. Believe me, he's not my stalker.'

'Okay, fine, but he has to stay out of my room!'

The drive went faster that Jane suspected. Before she had even properly met the guys, the bus already arrived at the concert-hall. Jane followed the band out of the bus and into the building. The stage was already set up, and the band immediately climbed the stage for the sound check. Meanwhile, Jane inspected the building, looking at every entrance and making sure most of them were locked. When she finished her round, she went back to the hall, where the sound check already ended.

The six of them were sitting on the edge of the stage, with a two girls next to them. One of them was taking pictures while the other asked questions and wrote down a few things. From her place, Jane couldn't rally understand what they were saying, but she had a really good view. Of course it was Sharon who did most of the talking, but Jane noticed that when one of the guys answered the question, Sharon wasn't really listening. She would look into the empty hall, sometimes to the person that was talking, but most of the time she was watching the two girl with a little smile on her face.

Jane watched them until the girls left and then walked up to Sharon, who was tying her shoelaces again.

'What was so funny about them?' Jane asked while she sat down next to her.

'What do you mean?'

'When you weren't talking, you were smiling to at least one of those girls. Why?'

'I, was just being friendly.'

'Yeah, right, and that's the reason you tied your shoes wrong?' Jane laughed when she noticed Sharon's shoe.

'Oh…'

'Come here, let me show you a better way to tie them. I can't afford a loose lace while chasing a suspect.' Jane jumped off the stage and got on her knees for better access to Sharon's shoe. 'Look, instead of pulling it through a hole, you just take this one, and tie it this way. I promise you, they won't release unless you want them to.' Jane looked up at Sharon, who was giving her the same smile she had given the girls. 'You have that smile again, are you being friendly to me too?'

'Of course.'

'Sharon! Ruud stole your dress!' Robert's head, that was coming out of the backstage, shouted and Sharon immediately got up.

'Excuse me, I have to go save my dress.' She said before running off the stage.

8pm.

The lights were out, the hall was filled with 9000 fans. All of them were excited for what was about to come, for what they had been counting down for. A part of them had colored lights with them, almost all of them were holding a camera, every single one of them wanted the curtains to open.

The fans in the front row were shouting the band's name, the fans in the middle of the hall were singing their favorite lyrics, the fans at the far ends kept looking for a better place.

And then, everything exploded. The boxes sent the first chord into the room, the 9000 people started yelling, the curtains slowly parted. The first concert of the tour finally started.

The guys ran onto the stage from both sides while they played the intro of the first song of the evening, Mike even rose from beneath the stage with his drums. Spotlights were pointed at all five of them and the stage slowly got covered with a thin layer of smoke.

From her place right in between the stage and the crowd, Jane saw it all happen. She had never seen the band perform, nor did she ever heard a song of them. Fascinated by everything that happened around her, Jane watched the front row headbanging, taking pictures and screaming as if their lives depended on it.

Only a minute later, the hall exploded again. Sharon's voice came out of the boxes, not much louder than the screaming of the fans, and after two sentences, she appeared on stage. The crowd sang the lyrics with her, but Jane didn't hear a single word of them.

She hadn't seen Sharon since she disappeared in her dressing room, but there she was, and she was breathtaking.

Only when the song ended, the crowd yelled harder than before and Sharon took a moment to just stare into the hall, Jane remembered she had a job to do. She scanned the front row, looking for a suspicious face. She imagined that The Dark Passenger always would manage to get a place in that very loved row. None of the fans in front looked older than 25, half of them were girls and all of them seemed normal, dedicated fans. She tried to take a mental picture of every face, and then joined them in enjoying the show.

2 hours and 17 minutes later, the show ended and the hall was empty in five minutes. When Jane was sure everyone left and no one was hiding anywhere, the crew started to take the stage down and Jane went backstage, looking for the band. She found all of them, already showered and in their usual clothes, in Sharon's dressing room, drinking champagne.

'Already celebrating?'

'Of course! Here, drink with us!' Sharon smiled while she handed Jane a glass.

Jane took the glass from her and smiled when she sipped it. Just when Sharon turned to tell Robert about the wire she almost tripped over, Jane felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked around, and saw Jeroen standing in the corner of the room, looking at her. But before she got the chance to feel uncomfortable, Ruud interrupted her thoughts.

'Uh-oh, the bus driver just joined us, and I don't think he's here for some champagne…'

'You're right, I'm leaving in 10 minutes, with or without you.' He told them and then left again.

Everyone quickly finished their drinks and hurried to bus, where everyone went straight to bed. At 6 minutes after 11, the bus left for a 3 hour trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, there are a lot of people who are reading this! :O Too bad only one of you gave me a review...**

* * *

By the time everyone was awake, the bus stood still for already 8 and a half hour and the stage was completely set. Today the show also started at 8 and the sound check was set at 4, meaning they had some free time until then. Apparently, the band had the tradition to spent some of that free time on the roof of the building, but Jane wasn't joining them. She figured that when Sharon was with the band, she was safe.

Jane used the free time to do her job and took a look in the bedroom of the band members. Most of the rooms were just like hers, some clothes, a laptop and some chargers. There was a guitar standing in the corner of the rooms of the three guitarists, and in Roberts room she found a poster of Nirvana above the bed. But what scared her, was what she found in Jeroen's room. At first sight the room was just like the others, but then a piece of paper, sticking out under the pillow, caught her eye. Since it was lying in plain sight, Jane was allowed to investigate it and she pulled it out. It was a file with her name written on it.

She sat down on the bed and opened the file. There were photos of her, newspaper clippings, a list of cases she had closed and something that looked like her biography. She started reading, but then heard the doors of the bus open. Quickly she looked at her watch and saw that the sound check was starting in 15 minutes, meaning the band came to pick up their stuff before spending the rest of the evening in the building. Jane put the file back where she found it and hurried downstairs, where the last band member entered the door.

'Hey, Jane! The sound check is about to start, are you coming with us?' Sharon asked when she saw her.

'Yeah, sure. How was the roof?'

'Cold!' Martijn shouted and Sharon laughed.

'Sorry, we're a bit late, and we still have to get our stuff…'

'It's okay, I understand.' Jane sat down while the band climbed the stairs an hoped Jeroen wouldn't notice her visit to his room.

The next hours everything went almost the same as yesterday. While Jane checked every entrance, the sound check only lasted an hour, followed by an interview. The guys enjoyed themselves while acting like 5-year olds, Sharon simply watched them and acted like their mother.

At 8, the show started. The hall exploded again when Sharon appeared and Jane watched the fans having the time of their lives. She scanned the front row again, and recognized a group from yesterday's show, but figured they were just very dedicated fans who bought tickets for both shows.

* * *

Since the hall for the next show would be occupied until 2 in the afternoon, there was no need for the band to travel at night, so they spent the night at a local hotel. As usually, the guys shared a room with two, and while Sharon usually slept alone, she now shared her room with Jane.

When they entered the room, Sharon dumped her stuff on her bed and immediately jumped into the shower. Jane sat down on her own bed and stared at the clock in front of her. It would be 5 in the afternoon in Boston, meaning Maura would be in the middle of her Yoga-session, and Jane couldn't call her if she liked being alive. For a couple of minutes she considered texting her, but Sharon got out of the shower before she had decided she would. She took Sharon's place in the shower, but was already back in the bedroom 10 minutes later.

'Jane, you checked all of the entrances, right?'

'Yeah, they were all locked or being watched, why?'

'I found this in my dressing room.' Sharon said biting her lip while she pulled out an envelope.

Jane sat down next to the singer and took the envelope from her. Inside was a piece of paper, signed by The Dark Passenger. Jane pulled it out and read it.

'He knows about you. How can he know? How can he get into my dressing room?'

'I'm almost sure it wasn't anyone standing in front, I've been watching them all.' Jane said, and then remembered the file she found. 'Jeroen knows I'm here…'

'What do you mean?'

'When you were on the roof, I've been looking in your rooms, just to get to know you. I found a file under Jeroen's pillow, it was filled with information about me. Photos, newspaper articles, the cases I've worked on… It would make sense for a stalker to get to know his opponent.'

'Jane, I'm sure there is some kind of explanation for this, but Jeroen was with me the whole time, and this isn't his handwriting. I'm telling you, he is not my stalker.'

'okay, fine. But I still don't trust him.' Jane mumbled before standing and lying down in her own bed.

* * *

**Reviews, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo, this is a short one, but whatever... It's not like you guys are going to complain :P**

* * *

The next morning, when the bus left at 10 in the morning, everyone was in his own world. Sharon and Robert were working on a new song, Mike and Martijn were enjoying themselves on the playstation, Ruud was playing some tunes on his guitar and Jeroen was doing _something_ in his room.

Jane was also sitting in her room, her laptop on her lap and Maura's face on the screen. Jane had promised her to Skype at least once a week, and she had told her about everything. The amazing shows, the kind but childish band members, and of course she had told her about Jeroen.

'Don't you think she knows her friends better than you do?' Maura asked when Jane had finished her story.

'Yeah, but it wouldn't be the first time that it was the best friend who turned out to be the killer.'

'No one is killed, Jane.'

'You know what I mean!'

'Maybe you should go talk to him, let him explain everything.'

'Yeah, and what if he is the stalker and kills me because I discovered his secret?'

'Why are you assuming he's going to kill you? Do you also think I'm a serial killer?'

'You're not a murderer, Maur.' Jane laughed.

'How do you know for sure?'

'Because you can't lie.'

'That doesn't mean anything!'

'Of course it does! Are you a murderer?'

'No.'

'See, not a killer.' Maura laughed and shook her head, but before either of them could say anything else, there was a knock on the door of Jane's bedroom and Sharon entered.

'Hey, the bus is making a stop in a few minutes. I thought you wanted to know.'

'Sure, thanks.' Sharon attempted to leave again, but Jane stopped her. 'Sharon, wait! I, I'm sorry about last night. You know your friends better than I do, and if you say that Jeroen isn't your stalker, then I believe you.' A little smile appeared on the singers face, but Jane could tell that she truly appreciated it.

'Thanks.' She left and closed the door behind her.

'Aww, Jane, that was sweet.'

'I don't want to fight with her, I really like her… How's my mom doing by the way?'

'She didn't ask about you yet, sorry.'

'No, it's fine, you can't help it.'

'Jane, it's going to be okay, I'm sure.'

'I hope so… Hey, the bus just stopped, I'm going outside to get some fresh air.'

'Sure, I'll talk to you later. Enjoy you day!'

'I miss you, Maura.'

'I miss you too.'

Jane ended the call and turned her laptop off before going outside. She loved the sun on her skin and hoped to enjoy it for a little while, but since the stop was only to fill the tank, they were on the road again only 10 minutes after they stopped.

It was like the bus never stood still. Everyone was back in his own world. Writing a song, playing a game, playing the guitar, doing _something. _But this time, Jane could define _something. _When the bus left, Jane got back to her room and found an object that wasn't there when she left. The object was Jeroen, looking through her stuff.

'Can you find what you're looking for?' Jeroen jumped and turned, guild on his face.

'I-I…'

'What are you doing here?' Jane closed her door and walked closer to him. She saw that he was uncomfortable and with every step she set forward to him, he sat a step back, until he was standing with his back against the wall. 'Why are you looking through my stuff and why do you have my file under your pillow?' Jane looked at him with anger in her eyes, and she could see the little sweat drops in his neck. 'Answer me! Why?!'

'I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I just couldn't help myself! You're so beautiful…'

'What?!'

'You are the most fearless, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I wanted to know you better and…'

'Really?! Are you serious? Do you know that you were the prime suspect in my investigation with all this creepy stuff? I was almost sure you were the one stalking Sharon!'

'So, you don't feel the same for me…?'

'Hell no! Now get out of my room and stay out of it!'

Jeroen did as he was asked and Jane sighed. Jeroen would have been perfect as stalker, but if he wasn't Sharon's stalker, then who was?


	6. Chapter 6

**A second review! :D See, this is nice, now I at least know what you think of it! :D Anyway, thank you for still reading this!**

* * *

After Jane had put her stuff back in their place, she checked what Jeroen was doing and when she saw him jamming with Ruud, she assumed he was harmless. She went downstairs and found Sharon lying on her back, her head hanging over the armrest, watching Mike and Martijn racing, upside down.

'Please tell me there's an explanation for what you're doing.' Jane said with a risen eyebrow while she sat down in front of her.

'I got bored, and they are way much interesting in this position.' Sharon answered before getting up and sitting normal. 'Tell me something.'

'Jeroen is in love with me.'

'What?!'

'Okay, maybe not _in love_, but he has a crush on me. That's why he had that file about me and he's always looking at me in a creepy way.'

'And what did you say?' Sharon asked while she tried to hide her smile.

'I didn't say anything and just kissed him.'

'Really?'

'Of course not! I told him to get the fuck out of my room and stay out of it.'

'Well, I hope you didn't hurt his feelings, but he'll get over it.'

'The most important thing is that I now know for sure that he isn't your stalker. And there still is someone who is.'

'You know, I really hope it's an insane fan who has the power to become invisible, because I'm afraid of the other option.'

'What other option?'

'That it's someone from us. Someone from the crew, or the bus driver… I trust those people with my life.'

'Sharon, look at me.' Jane demanded while she took her hand. 'I promised you that I will find this person, and I don't break any promises. I will find him.' A little smile appeared on Sharon's face.

'Thank you.'

* * *

The show that evening didn't went as smooth as the other ones, and Jane blamed that on Jeroen. He walked into Ruud a few times, forgot to play one time and even almost fell off the stage. She knew Sharon was talking to him, but she was too concentrated on her laptop screen to listen to them.

When Jane was checking the entrances of the building, she noticed the security camera's that were pointed at the door. After flashing her detective's badge, she eventually got the tapes of the evening. She was watching them all on her laptop, frame for frame, over and over again. When she had seen them for the fifth time, there was a knock on her door and Sharon entered.

'Hey, I've got great news!' Jane said while she turned her screen to Sharon. 'See these kids? They were also at the two other concerts. I have send these pictures to my colleague in Boston, he can run them through some databases and if we're lucky, we'll get some names. If they are at tomorrow's concert, I'm questioning them. I don't recognize anyone else, but tomorrow I'll be at the entrance so I can see everyone enter.'

'Jane, I think it might be not a fan…'

'What do you mean?'

'There was another one.' Sharon said while she sat down on Jane's bed and handed her an envelope. 'In my dressing room again.' Jane opened the envelope and read the piece of paper that was in it.

_Dear Sharon, _

_I hope you don't do to me what that detective did with Jeroen._

_The Dark Passenger_

'How…? Did you tell anyone?'

'Of course not! Jane, this is really scaring me.'

'Yeah, me too. There's nothing we can do now, except for waiting for the results of my colleague. It's best if we both go to sleep now, and if you want, I'll take my mattress and sleep with you in your room.'

'No, I'm afraid there's no place for that. I'll just lock my door.'

'Okay, just wake me when there's anything, no matter what.'

'Sure.' With that, Sharon left Jane's room and they both started a sleepless night.

* * *

The next day was a wet one, rain kept falling from heaven like Jesus and his friends were coping with a tsunami, so everyone was forced to stay inside. The bus had already arrived when everyone woke up, and when it stopped raining for 2 minutes, they all ran inside the building. The stage was set, and the sound check went perfect, so now they still had 6 hours to kill before they had to prepare themselves for the show. Jane was sitting with Sharon in her dressing room, watching some show she'd never heard of, while the guys were in their dressing room, busy on their laptops.

Jane was still trying to figure out what the plot of the show was when she heard Sharon yawn and saw her fighting to keep her eyes open.

'Still tired?' The singer didn't answer but simply put her head on the detective's shoulder and nodded. 'You still have 6 hours, you can take a nap if you want.'

'Okay, just wake me up in time.' Sharon closed her eyes, and half an hour later, they were both asleep.

* * *

Jane was woken by a movement, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Sharon reaching for something on the table in front of them. She sat back down with an envelope in her hands and a scared look on her face.

'Is that…?'

'I don't know.' With shaking hands she opened the envelope and found a little paper inside which she took out.

_How lovely_

_The Dark Passenger_

'He was here! Jane, he was here while we were sleeping!'

'Fuck!' Jane ran out of the dressing room, followed by Sharon, and ran into the room where the men were sitting. 'Have you seen anyone coming into our room, or even just passing this door?'

All of them shook their head with a worried face, and when Jane turned around, she saw that the other woman was about to cry. She sat her hands on her arms and looked in with water filled eyes while she made circles with her thumbs.

'Sharon, please don't cry. I promised you I'll find him and I will. I won't let anything happen to you.' A single tear escaped and Jane hugged her after wiping the tear away. 'I won't let anything happen to you.'


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later Jane was standing in the entrance hall so she could see everyone that came in. The security people were ready to open the doors and waited for the signal that they could. The last person took his place and Jane scanned the crowd that was standing in front of the doors. The man who was supposed to give the signal raised his hand, but Jane stopped him when she saw some familiar faces. It was the group of teenagers that she'd also seen at the three previous concerts.

'Wait! I want to talk to them, when I'm inside with them, you can open the doors, understand?' She didn't wait for an answer but just ran to the nearest crew entrance, never taking her eyes off the teenagers.

When she pushed the door open, she realized how cold it had been inside. Most of the people standing in front of her were just wearing a T-shirt and her jacket felt incredibly warm. She found the people she was looking for standing in front of the doors and had to fight herself through the crowd to get to them. She was relieved when she finally reached them, but realized they also had to go all the way back.

'The four of you, are coming with me.'

'Hell no! The doors will open any second!' The only guy in the group yelled.

'The doors won't open until you come with me.'

'Who are you?' One of the girl asked while she saw Jane's clothes and realized she wasn't a fan.

'I'm a homicide detective and if you come with me and give the right answers to my questions, I'll arrange you a place even in front of the first row. Now please come with me, or I will use my gun.' Jane pulled her jacked a little aside and when they all caught a glimpse of her gun, they finally followed her out of the crowd. Once they were inside, the cold hit her again, the doors opened and the fans started yelling.

Jane took them backstage, to a dressing room that was not used.

'Sit down and tell me your names.' The four of them sat down in the sofa and just looked at each other, afraid to say anything. Jane sighed. 'What's your name?' She asked the guy that sat at the far left.

'Alex.' Jane looked at the girl next to him.

'Ruby.'

'Noa.'

'Romy.'

'Okay, see, was it that hard? Now, next question. How long have you been standing out there?'

'4 hours.' Ruby, a girl with short red hair, answered without looking at Jane.

'Did any of you leave their spot?' They all shook their heads. 'To how many of the band's concerts have you been?'

'25.' They all responded at the same time.

'What is this about?!' Alex asked while he stood.

Alex was a tall guy, almost 15cm taller than Jane, with black hair and a piercing in his lower lip and his right eyebrow. If these were the people who were stalking Sharon, this guy was definitely the brains behind the operation. Or maybe, he just was The Dark Passenger.

'Sit back down.' Jane commanded him and also sat down herself. 'Is there someone in the band you especially like? Someone you really adore?' The girls started blushing and there even appeared a little smile on Alex' face. 'Okay, tell me.'

'Ruud.' Noa answered before looking at her shoes.

'We're all here for Ruud.' Ruby declared, but she didn't look away. 'We worked every weekend to save money for the tour. We were able to buy tickets for four shows, tomorrow we have to go back home. We just wanted to see Ruud.' Jane sighed and looked at Alex.

'And you? Are you here for Sharon?'

'No, Ruby told you, we are all here for Ruud. He's the best guitarist ever!' Jane sighed again and got up.

'Wait here.' Jane left the dressing room and went to the room where the band was waiting until they could enter the stage.

The guys were all playing on their instruments, or on the table, but when they saw her, they immediately stopped. They all looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

'I don't think it's them, they're just very dedicated fans who are going home tomorrow because they spent all their money on these four concerts. And besides that, all four of them are Ruud-fans, so Ruud, they're all yours.'

'I don't want to see them.' Ruud mumbled and angrily left the dressing room, walking in the opposite direction of his fans. A bit uncomfortable, everyone looked at the door, but when he didn't came back, Jane returned to the four teenagers.

'Okay, I'll bring you to the hall, and as I promised you, you will get the best places you can imagine.'

They followed Jane to the hall, and for once there were fans allowed in the space between the stage and the crowd.

* * *

Once again the show didn't went really smooth. Jeroen's inattention from the previous show was mostly unnoticeable, but this time it was Ruud who screwed up. He played everything without a single fault, but it felt like he wasn't playing for his fans, he was just, playing. He didn't look at the others on stage, almost didn't look at the audience, he was in his own, probably unhappy, world.  
When the show was over and he left the stage, he didn't say a single word and went straight to the tourbus to shower. Sharon thought he just was in a bad mood and had told Jane to just leave him. And since Jane was almost unable to say no to her, she had left him alone and joined the rest of the band on the sofa to watch the movie Robert had picked out.

* * *

**Reviews are still appreciated...**


	8. Chapter 8

**To be honest, I've been so excited for this chapter...**

* * *

When Jane woke the next morning, the bus was still on its way to the south of France. The band wouldn't perform that night, meaning that they had the whole day off and would spent most of that time in the bus. And since Jane still hadn't a single clue about who The Dark Passenger was, she wouldn't leave Sharon's side if they went out today.

The guys decided to be really lazy for one day, and didn't even bother to get dressed and just walked around in their pajama's, or what could count for that. When Ruud came down in only a boxer short, Sharon had sent him back and almost begged him to at least put a T-shirt on. Sharon herself had only changed in a pair of sweatpants and a simple T-shirt that said "Love it or rock it", and Jane figured she'd seen her in almost every kind of outfit. She'd seen her in her stage-outfit, in her normal clothes, in her nighty and with the addition of the lazy-outfit, the only outfit missing was the bathing suit. She shook the thought out of her head and joined the singer on the couch. In front of them, the men were taking turns on the playstation, and Jane always cheered for the other player as Sharon was cheering for.

After 5 rounds, the player Jane had picked had won 4 times, while Sharon's player only won once, because Robert cheated. Ruud noticed the competition between the two woman and tried making it even more excited.

'What if,' he suggested 'the loser has to take off one piece of clothing.' Jane stared at him with a risen eyebrow, but Sharon just hit him with a pillow.

'God, Ruud, what is wrong with you today?!'

* * *

Later that evening, the bus finally arrived at the hotel were they would spent the next night before moving to Spain. Everyone left the bus with a single piece of luggage and they were relieved there weren't any fans around. They loved their fans, but they were just too tired to deal with them.

They entered the hotel and got a huge room for all seven of them. The room had three bedrooms, meaning they still had to share, but it was more practical. As usual Mike and Martijn shared a bedroom, Robert shared with Ruud and Jeroen, and Sharon shared her room with Jane. Everyone had set their stuff in their bedrooms and collected in the living part of the room to talk about what they wanted to do the next day.

'I don't care what you want to do, but I just want to sleep the whole day.' Ruud said before lying back and closing his eyes.

'Okay, so Ruud is going to sleep, I want to try out the pool, anyone with me?' Martijn rose his hand and since he was the only one, Robert gave him an high five and the deal was set.

'What do you want to do?'

'Whatever you are doing, I'm not leaving your side.' Jane answered Sharon and felt her phone vibrating while she said the last word. She looked at her phone and saw she had a text from Maura. When she opened it, it simply said two words. "Skype, now." 'Do whatever you want,' Jane said while she stood 'but nothing too crazy. I have to call someone.'

Jane walked to her and Sharon's bedroom, took her laptop out of her bag and sad down on the double bed she shared with the singer. She started her laptop and only half a minute later, Maura called her on Skype.

'Hey Maura, miss me that hard?' Jane asked playful, but the nerves were clearly noticeable in her voice.

'Jane, it's your mother.' And gone was the smile on the detective's face.

'Did she ask about me?'

'She did.'

'What did she say?' She didn't really want to know the answer, but she tried to listen to her friend while she imagined the things her mother could have said.

'She said that she was glad that you left, she doesn't want anyone like you around her. She told me she would enjoy the months you're gone.' Jane slightly nodded while taking in the words.

'She hates me.'

'I'm so sorry, Jane. I wish I was with you right now.'

'Yeah, me too.' Jane saw Maura looking up from her screen and then returning to her.

'Jane,…'

'A new body?'

'I'm sorry…'

'It's okay, go back to work, I'll talk to you later.'

'I really miss you.'

'I miss you too.' Jane whispered back, not sure if her friend heard it.

One of the tears she had fought back, escaped, and when she wiped it away, she saw Sharon standing in the doorway. She walked towards her without saying a word and sat down next to her. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything, they heard a shout coming from the room next door and Sharon sighed.

'Robert! You fucking asshole! Come back!'

'Let's go for a walk.' She smiled and waited for Jane to stand up.

The two of them left the hotel room in silence, and kept silent while they walked through the park that was in front of the hotel. The park was quiet, there were no other people around but the sounds of small animals surrounded them. The sky was clear except for a few small clouds, but the stars weren't visible yet, since the sun hadn't completely set. It was still warm enough to walk around in their t-shirts, but the fresh breeze made the air cooler.

'So, what happened between you and your mom?' Sharon asked when they had walked around for a few minutes.

'We had a fight.' Jane answered while keeping her eyes on the ground.

'So I figured, but why?' Jane sighed.

'She freaked out when I told her I am gay, and now she hates me.'

'That sounds terrible…'

'It is, believe me.'

'Hey, if there's anything I can do to help, just tell me, okay?' Sharon said while placing her hand on Jane's arm.

'What could you do?'

'I don't know… I don't know what it's like to be in your situation, my parents were really understanding when I told them.' Jane stopped and looked with a shocked face at the other woman.

'You are…?'

'Into woman? Yes, that's why Robert and I broke up.'

'But, I did research on you, I didn't…'

'The world doesn't know.' Sharon interrupted her. 'The band doesn't even know, except for Robert. We thought it wouldn't be good for the band's image, that's why I keep it a secret.'

'Then, why are you telling me this?'

'Maybe, because I like you?' She answered while she stroked Jane's arm. The detective shivered and closed her eyes for half a second. 'Jeroen is right, you know. You are beautiful, and brave… Your girlfriend is really lucky.'

'I don't have a girlfriend.' Jane whispered 'Maura is my best friend, but not my girlfriend.'

'She isn't?' Their eyes locked, and neither of them was able to look away from the brown eyes in front of them.

'No, she isn't.' A little smile appeared on Sharon's face.

'Good.' She moved her hand from Jane's arm to her neck and leaned up.

The moment their lips met, was breathtaking, literally.

They both closed their eyes and Sharon threw her arms around Jane's neck when the detective's arms wrapped around her body while kissing her back. Jane didn't know if she was imagining the sound of it, or if there just was someone shooting firework into the air, but it didn't matter. Regardless if the fireworks were really there or not, the kiss just felt perfect.

When they broke apart, neither of them managed to look away of those brown eyes and the smile on the other's face, the little blush on their cheeks.

'Let's go back.' Jane suggested when she felt Sharon's goosebumps in her neck.

The singer just nodded, and intertwined their fingers while walking back to the hotel.

* * *

**So, reviews?  
*runs away***


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! So, euhm, yeah, enjoy! :D**

* * *

The next morning, Jane woke up early. Sharon was still asleep next to her, and she couldn't bring it up to wake her. Instead she was just staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what had happened last night.

Sharon had kissed her, after telling her she liked her, and Jane hadn't mind at all. When they arrived back at the hotel, still hand in hand, the guys were sitting in the bar and the two of them went straight to bed. They hadn't talked about it, they just laid in bed and said their goodnights before falling asleep.

After being awake for half an hour, Jane felt Sharon moving and when she turned her head, she looked right into sleepy brown eyes. The singer closed her eyes again and Jane returned her gaze back to the ceiling.

'Last night wasn't a dream, was it?' The detective asked after a few silent seconds and Sharon opened her eyes again.

'No, but if it was, then sleep might become my new addiction.'

'Okay, now I know for sure that you write the lyrics for the band!' Jane laughed.

'What? Don't you like them?'

'I like your songs almost as much as I like you, and I like you a lot.'

'You do?' Jane turned her head again and couldn't stop smiling at the adorable sight.

'Yeah, I do.'

'And, what about this?' Sharon crawled closer to her and kissed her lips lightly.

'Hmm, not sure, I think I'll have to try it again.'

'Then you'll have to get out of bed.' The singer laughed while she climbed out of bed.

'Nooooo, it's so comfy here, come back!'

'Come on, Jane, I found something fun for us to do.'

'Does it require to come out of bed?'

'Yes.'

'Then I'm not interested.'

'Not even when it includes me dressed in leather?' Jane opened one eye 'And motorcycles?'

'You know how to drive a motorcycle?'

'Of course, are you coming or not?'

'I'm not sure…'

'What do you mean you're not sure?'

'What if this is just a dream and I'll wake up when I get out of bed and then it's yesterday morning and last night didn't happen? I need to be sure that this is real.'

'You just want me to kiss you again, isn't it?'

'Maybe.' Jane smirked and Sharon sat down on the bed again.

'I'll kiss you on one condition.'

'I need to promise to get out of bed?'

'Yeah, that too, but, don't say anything to the guys? About us, I mean.' Jane saw the uncertainty in her eyes and smiled.

'Sure, but, there isn't really an _us_, we just kissed.' Sharon's face fell.

'But, you said you liked me.' Jane sat up and moved closer so she could put her hand on Sharon's thigh.

'I do, I do like you. I might even love you.' Jane whispered the last part and their eyes locked.

Jane hadn't had a girlfriend in years, the last time was 3 years ago, and that only lasted for 2 weeks. She always convinced herself that she didn't have time for someone that special in her life, that fighting her feelings was the best she could do. But with Sharon, it felt different. She didn't want to fight it, she wanted to spent time with her. Only the thought of it brought a smile on her face, that got reflected on the other woman's face. Jane leaned in, and the moment their lips touched again, she knew she loved this woman.

* * *

She was missing her best friend, almost wanted to burst out in tears, and was in the same time angry, because her mother wouldn't accept what she was, who she was, but that all got overshadowed by one thing. Love, it was the only thing Jane felt at the moment she entered the hotel room. She didn't feel the burned piece of skin on her nose, didn't feel the usual pain in her hands, she only felt how she was deeply falling in love with the woman in front of her.

When Sharon had realized that racing on some motorcycles might be too exhausting, and they had a show to play that evening, she and Jane spent the day at the center of the town they were. Since Jane only knew how to order wine in French, she had heard Maura do it a hundred of times, Sharon did all of the talking. Apparently the band had invented a little game they played once in a while, and the singer had chosen that day to play again.

They had entered a music store and took every Within Temptation album they could find.

Rule one: buy them all.

They bought the cd's and left the store without being recognized, unfortunately for the girl that worked there.

Rule two: if the employee recognize you, they get all albums back, signed.

The next two hours, they just walked around in the mall and gave a signed album to whoever recognized Sharon, after taking a picture with them of course.

Rule three: everyone who recognizes you, gets a signed copy and a photo.

The second last copy of Black Symphony went to a girl with a pink Mohawk who was waiting with her dog 'til her friend got out of the bathroom.

Rule four: everyone who looks cool can also have a copy.

When all copies where gone, they returned to the hotel, and even hold each other's hand once they were inside. Sharon had wanted to do that all day, but knew that would raise questions she didn't want to answer yet. Their hands were still linked when they entered the hotel room, but Jane let immediately go of Sharon's hand when she saw Robert.

'Hey, I thought you and Martijn were checking out the swi-… What in hell have you done?!' Jane tried to hold her laugh when the guitarist turned, but Sharon obviously didn't think the new color of Robert's beard was funny.

'I lost a bet, have you seen my scarf?'

'You do know we have a show tonight, right? What are you going to do about it?'

'What do you mean doing about it?'

'Please tell me you can wash it out.'

'Nope.'

'You're going to shave it?'

'No, and again, have you seen my scarf?'

'You are playing like that? With a blue beard?!'

'Oh! There it is! And yes, I'm playing like that, part of the bet.'

'I'm going to kill Martijn.'

'Well, we already have the homicide detective here.' Robert said pointing at Jane, who was already sitting in the sofa. 'By the way, I'm happy for you.' He winked and left the room.

'What was he talking about?' Jane asked when the other woman sat down next to her.

'What do you think?' the realization struck Jane when Sharon intertwined their fingers and laid her head on the detective's shoulder.

'But, how? And, you're okay with him knowing?'

'He's that one person who knows me better than I know myself. He's like my gay best friend.'

'Except you're the one who's gay.'

'Yeah…'

'Would you like to meet mine?'

'Your gay best friend?'

'No, my person who knows me better than I do.' Jane laughed.

'You mean Maura.'

'Yes, I'm sure she'll love you.'

'If you say so… But first,' Sharon said while standing and pulling Jane off the sofa 'We have a show to play.'

* * *

**reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was a busy one. After the show had ended, the band had to take a quick shower and didn't even get the time to drink something before leaving the building. When the bus left the parking, their hair was still wet, and Robert's beard still blue.

Overnight the bus had driven them to the heart of Madrid, Spain, and Sharon was the only one that really looked awake when they entered the room for the interview at 9:30.

'Sorry we're late,' The singer started when they sat down 'but Captain Bluebeard over here forgot to set his alarm.'

'That's okay.' The interviewer, a young, tall guy who looked a bit nervous, answered. 'But let's start with that. Is there a reason his beard is blue?'

Jane watched the interview from the corner of the room, but almost fell asleep due to the lack of sleep. When everyone went to sleep, Jane always made a tour through the bus to be sure there wasn't anything abnormal. She started to feel the exhaustion, but when the interviewer mentioned her, she suddenly was wide awake.

'Sharon, yesterday you were seen with an unknown woman in a town in France, who was she?' Sharon's eyes met Jane's for a second before she answered the question.

'She is a member of the crew. I work really close with her and we became friends. People will probably see her more often, especially on days off.'

And with that, the subject was closed.

Jane had been curious about what Sharon would answer, and when their eyes met again, it was like Sharon was looking for approval. Jane smiled and the singer relaxed, but Jane didn't hear a single word of the rest of the interview. Why would she look for approval? She didn't lie, and Jane had already agreed to keep it a secret. Was she really that unsure, and did Jane just discover another side of her that nobody knew? Either way, she saw it as a knew side to fall in love with.

* * *

Many hours later, they were finally ready to leave the building. The manager had arranged to have a photo shoot in the same building and in the hours that they had spent there, Jane knew the prices of every vending machine by heart.

The first one to leave the building was Ruud, claiming he needed some fresh air, while the others were still trying to agree about where they would eat. Martijn had seen a McDonalds not far from the building, but Robert preferred the Burger King while Jeroen chose the Kentucky Fried Chicken. When they still hadn't made a decision after five minutes of arguing, Sharon told the guys she was going to look for a pizzeria, and suddenly the decision was made. Jane followed the band out of the building and saw Ruud standing by the bus with a box by his feet. The moment he heard the voices of the other band members, he turned around with an envelope in his hand.

'Trying to steal the bus, Ruud?!' Robert shouted when he saw the guilty look on his face, but Jane was more worried about the envelope in his hand.

'What do you have there?' Jane asked taking the envelope.

'I found that, it was stuck under the door of the bus.' Already knowing what was in it, Jane opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper that was inside.

_Dear Sharon,_

_I wish you were as close with me as you are with that detective_

_The Dark Passenger_

Jane passed the paper to Sharon and looked at Ruud.

'Was it already there when you came outside?' Ruud nodded 'And you haven't seen anyone?' The guitarist shook his head and Jane looked back at the building 'No security camera's, of course.' She then looked at the box by Ruud's feet. 'And what's that?'

'I don't know, some guy gave it to me inside and said it was for Sharon. It's probably one of her dresses.'

'Oh! I almost forgot about that one!' Sharon shouted happy and almost opened the box in the middle of the parking lot.

The thing that prevented her was the bus driver opening the door. Everyone entered the bus and Jane sat down with Sharon and Robert in one of the sofa's

'Okay, I want an explanation.' She said when the bus started driving.

'about what?'

'Where the hell does that dress come from?'

'A designer made it for me. We compared each other's schedules and there was no chance to meet each other. He was here last week, and left the dress at the reception for me.'

'And what's so special about it?'

'It has different layers, which can be taken off one by one so you get another dress every time you take off a different part.'

'So, a striptease?'

'Sort of.' Sharon said while Jane grinned.

'And, how far does that striptease go? Is there also a set of matching underwear?'

'Okaaay! I don't need to hear this!' Robert shouted while standing. 'I don't care what the two of you do, but if I can't be part of it, I don't want to know about it.' He went upstairs and heard the two laughing before closing the door of his room.

Back in the living room, Sharon had turned the TV on while Jane sat back down next to her with a bottle of beer in her hand. She tried following the movie that was playing, but wasn't really paying attention. Every few minutes she was glancing at the clock, watching how the time passed way to slow.

'What's bothering you?' Sharon asked when she noticed Jane's eyes wandering off again.

'Nothing.'

'Then why are you watching the clock instead of the movie? Are you waiting for something?'

'I want to call Maura, but I have to wait until 6, then she has her lunch break.'

'Why do you want to call her?'

'I just want to talk to my best friend.' Jane said before taking a sip of her beer. 'Did you know that this Dutch beer is way much better than what we have in The States?'

'I want to meet her.'

'The American beer?'

'No, Maura. I want to meet your best friend.'

'Fine, but on one condition.'

'Shoot.' Jane started pulling at the label of her beer and it didn't need a detective to see she was nervous.

'I want to introduce you as my girlfriend.'

'Are, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?'

'Yeah, I think I am.'

'Why?'

'Because, look, I don't care what we call it, but I love you and you fascinate me. I'm pretty sure that when I spent some more weeks you, that I'll also fall _in_ love with you. I want to be sure that you feel the same before I allow myself to fall in love with you. I want to be able to stop myself before it's too late.' Sharon covered Jane's hand, that was still playing with the bottle's label.

'You're scared.'

'Scared as hell.' Jane assured her, looking right in the singer's eyes.

'I like the way I feel around you, the way you touch me, kiss me. I wouldn't mind falling in love with you.' She leaned in and kissed Jane's lips lightly. 'I love you too, and yes, I want to be your whatever-we-call-it.'

'Really?'

'Really.' They both smiled before leaning in again and kissing each other for the first time as girlfriends**.**

* * *

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, this chapter is a bit early. Since I'm going to Imagine Dragons' concert tomorrow I won't be able to update and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting ^^ So, enjoy!**

* * *

Only half an hour later, Jane and Sharon were sitting on Jane's bed with the laptop in front of them. Skype was already on the screen, but they were still waiting for Maura to come online. Neither of them said anything, they just waited, until suddenly the icon next to Maura's name turned green. Only 10 seconds later, the M.E.'s face appeared and both the detective and the singer felt their heartbeats in their fingertips, although they didn't really knew why they were nervous.

'Hey Maura, everything alright there?' Jane asked nervous while she grabbed Sharon's hand.

'As far as I know, it is. Is this Sharon?' Maura answered with a smile on her face.

'Yes, this is Sharon, my…'

'Girlfriend.' Completed Sharon her while she got a blush on her cheeks.

'Really?! Oh, Jane, I'm so happy for you!' Jane and Sharon felt the weigh falling off their shoulders. Jane didn't expect Maura to be disappointed or anything, but was still relieved now she had told her.

They chatted for a while, Maura and Sharon got to know each other and they had a good time. That was, until the door of Maura's office opened and a familiar voice rang through the room.

'Hey Maura, I brought your lunch. What are you doing?' The woman sounded happy, but when her face appeared on the screen, her face fell.

'Jane.'

'Hey, ma…'

Suddenly, the air was filled with fear and uncomfortableness. While Jane felt the sudden urge to burst out in tears, Maura felt caught, like she betrayed Angela by talking to Jane. But Jane was her best friend, she wasn't doing anything wrong, right?

The silence remained for a full minute before Jane spoke again. She figured acting natural was the best thing she could do.

'How are things at the café?' Angela ignored her question.

'Is this your…?'

'My name is Sharon.' The singer answered before Jane could say anything. 'I'm your daughter's girlfriend. I'm honored to meet you.'

'I don't have a daughter.' Angela said coldly.

Maura gasped for air, Sharon couldn't believe her ears and Jane's heart broke in a hundred pieces. She couldn't believe it. Yes, she and her mother had a fight, and she thought it was best if they kept some distance for a while. She never expected her mother to disown her.

The tears started burning behind her eyes, she couldn't take this anymore. Letting go of Sharon's hand, she stood from the bed and left her room, leaving Sharon with Maura and Angela.

Sharon looked at the door and then stared back at the screen, unsure about what she had to do. Should she go after her girlfriend, or should she try to talk to the woman on the screen. She opened her mouth, but wasn't sure what to say.

'I…'

'Go.' Maura told her. 'Go check on her, I'll talk to you later.'

Without even closing the conversation, Sharon went after her girlfriend and left the room.

She found Jane in her own room, sitting on her bed, her face hidden in her hands. Sharon sat down next to her, placing her hand on the detective's back.

'How can she do this? I-I just can't believe it!'

'I'm sorry, Jane.' Jane shook her head.

'It's not your fault, it's-it's my fault.' Jane started sobbing again and Sharon pulled her closer, embracing her in her arms.

'It's not your fault either. Everything will be okay.'  
Sharon wanted to promise her that, promise her that everything would be okay, but she couldn't. She couldn't promise her that, and it hurt her to feel powerless.

* * *

The next morning the couple was woken by the sound of a knock on the door. Sharon was wide awake since she hadn't slept that much. She wanted to be there for Jane, she wanted to be able to wake her when she had a nightmare, so she had been awake almost all night. Jane on the other hand, had cried herself to sleep, and slept through the knock on the door.

The person on the other side of the door knocked again, and Sharon realized that he was going to come in in a few seconds. She pushed Jane out of her bed in panic, and it was only now that the other women woke up.

'What the…?!'

'Shhht! Get under the bed!' Sharon whispered and only three seconds later the door opened.

'Sharon? Are you okay?' Robert asked while he entered. 'I haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon, and it's already half past nine… And you look like you haven't slept all night.'

'I'm okay, Robert.' Sharon sighed in relief that it was him, and not another band member.

'Hey, if it's Robert, can I please come out of here?'

'Oh, yeah, sure.' The singer answered and Robert looked with a strange face when Jane appeared from under the bed with a red panty in her hand.

'I didn't know you wear red.' Jane said with a smirk while Sharon's cheeks almost matched the underwear in Jane's hand.

'Okay, now I understand…' Robert said while he made an attempt to leave.

'No! It's not what you think!' Sharon yelled before Robert reached the door. 'Jane and I weren't having sex, Jane was having some problems at home and I was comforting her.'

'No sex.' Jane reassured her when Robert looked at her.

'Okay, fine, whatever. Anyway, the camera's will be here in half an hour.' And with that, the guitarist left Sharon's room.

'Oh my god, I totally forgot about that!'

'Care to fill me in?'

'A camera team will follow us for 12 hours and record everything we do. I forgot that was today… I can cancel it if you want? I mean, I totally understand it if you don't want that chaos around you all day with what happened yesterday.'

'No, it's your job, you can't cancel that.' Jane said while she said down next to Sharon on the bed. 'And besides, some chaos might be good, get my mind of my ma.'

'You're amazing.'

'And a big fan of your red panties.' Jane smirked.

'I swear, if you're going to talk about my underwear when those cameras are around, I'm going to kill you!'

'No, you wouldn't do that. You love me.' Jane said before kissing the singer briefly.

'Yeah… I do… Please, don't tell them about the color of my panties?' Sharon pouted and received another kiss from the detective who then stood from the bed.

'I promise, but now we both have to get out of bed. I don't want my pajama's all over national Spanish TV.'

* * *

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

Half an hour later the bus stopped and the camera team entered the bus. It was a team of four young men, two with a camera on their shoulders, one with a giant microphone and one who did all the talking. While the guys walked into the living room where everyone was seated, the guy with black hair was talking rapidly in Spanish into the cameras. The only things the band members could understand where their names, until he suddenly switched to English.

'Hi, I am Vito. I just introduced you all, just in case, but I don't know that woman. Is she a new band member?' The guy asked while one of the cameras zoomed in on Jane.

'No, she isn't.' Sharon immediately answered. 'She's a member of the crew. I work really close with her so she always hangs around with us.'

'What is it exactly that she does?'

'No one knows! She's just here!'

'I don't even know it myself!' Jane yelled after Ruud's statement.

Just when Vito wanted to ask another question, the bus started again and he lost his balance. While one of the camera guys recorded Vito's fall, the other one recorded the band that couldn't hold their laughs.

The band had still half an hour to drive before they reached the concert hall. Martijn, Mike and Jeroen went off to find something to do, while Ruud, Robert, Sharon and Jane stayed behind in the living room with the camera team. Jane rather spent her time different, or at least closer to her girlfriend, but she was due to sit in the background and keep an eye on her.

'So, Sharon, you must be glad that you're not the only woman anymore?'

'I don't really care about that. Sure, the guys have their moments, but I can handle them.'

'She loves us, but she just doesn't say it with that many words.' Robert laughed while Sharon playfully slapped him.

'She's even in love with me, but she's still denying it. Every time I try to kiss her,' Ruud leaned in to kiss Sharon, but she just pushed his face away. 'See, denial!'

Ruud was lucky that eyes weren't able to shoot bullets because in her mind, Jane was slowly killing him in a very painful way.

The rest of the day went way to slow for Jane. The camera team followed everything the band did. They filmed the sound check, the table tennis match between Martijn and Robert and even followed Ruud when he went looking for the bathroom. Since Jane was just a crew member today, they didn't want her in the picture and all she could do today was watch the band from a distance.

Two hours before the show, the band sat together in a relaxing room. They were talking and laughing while the band filmed them and Jane sat in a corner of the room slowly falling asleep.

On her many stake-outs before she become a detective, Jane had learned to stay awake for hours, even when she was bored to death and her view was an empty street that didn't change for hours. But back then, she had a coffee supply that could keep a whole army awake.

Jane's eyes had been closed for several minutes when she suddenly felt a warm soft hand on her arm.

'I am going to get ready for the show.' Sharon smiled.

'Okay.'

'Isn't it your job to make sure that I'm never alone?'

'Yeah…'

'Well, I'm not letting those cameras in my changing room.' The singer winked and then left the room, shortly followed by Jane.

Once the door of the changing room was closed, Sharon threw her arms around Jane's neck and buried her face in the detective's neck.

'I'm sorry.'

'What for?' Jane asked while she rested her hands on Sharon's hips.

'For not having time for you today.'

'No need to say sorry, you are just doing your job.' Sharon smiled and placed a kiss in Jane's neck which made the detective shiver.

'I didn't knew you are ticklish?'

'There's more you don't know me, but that's for another time. You have to be on that stage in half an hour.' Jane leaned back and gave the singer a little kiss before letting go of her.

A little against her will, Sharon also let go of Jane and turned to take her dress. She started to take her clothes of when suddenly she heard Jane laughing behind her.

'That's not fair, you know!'

'What?'

'You're wearing red panties again, and I am not allowed to say anything! That's mean!'

'You want me to take it off?' Sharon asked with a grin while Jane's eyes grew bigger.

'God, yes!'

'Sorry, that's for another time. I have to be on that stage in half an hour.' And with that, Sharon continued changing her clothes.

* * *

**Any reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to the anon for the lovely review! :D**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Sharon found Jane in the small kitchen of the tour bus. The previous day had been a long one for the band since they had to entertain the camera guys until an hour after the concert that ended at half past ten. Everyone was sleeping in, except for Jane. The detective had struggled through a sleepless night, which was the reason she was already awake and making breakfast for her girlfriend.

'You look terrible.' Were the first words from the singer when she entered the kitchen.

'Thanks, I love you too.' Answered Jane without looking up from the egg in the pan.

'I'm serious,' Sharon said while wrapping her arms around the other woman from behind. 'This is really sweet and it smell delicious, but you should get some sleep.'

'I can't sleep.' Jane answered while turning off the plate and turning around. 'There's someone who won't leave my mind alone.'

'Your mom?'

'No, you.' Jane smiled and Sharon mirrored it.

Jane brought her hand to Sharon's face and gently stroke her cheek before kissing her softly. Sharon immediately leaned up to deepen the kiss and took hold of Jane's shirt while she closed the small gap between their bodies. Jane moved her hand to the singer's neck and wrapped the other one around her back while she felt Sharon's arms around her neck. They both smiled and considered this as the very best way the start a day.

It was then, in the moment that they only could think about the other one and forgot the world around them, that the door shoved open. Sharon immediately let go of Jane and saw Ruud turning around and leaving the kitchen.

'Shit! Ruud! Ruud, wait! It isn't what you think!' She shouted while running after him.

'Not what I think?!' Ruud yelled when he finally turned around 'Your tongue was in her mouth! How can it not be what I think?!'

'How should I know what you think?'

'I think that I can't believe what I just saw! I think I can't even look at you right now!'

'I-I thought you wouldn't mind! I thought you were my friend!' Sharon couldn't believe what she heard and her throat hurt by yelling the last word.

'Yeah, I was! But that was before…'

'Before what?! Before you knew that I'm a lesbian?!'

'You're not!' Ruud's face turned alarming red and for a second Sharon got afraid of him and the feeling would have lasted long if it wasn't for the footsteps on the stairs.

'Whoa, hey! Calm down, what's going on?!' Robert immediately asked when he saw Ruud's face.

'This, dyke, here was kissing that idiot detective!'

'Hey! You can't call her that!' Robert shouted while he stood protectively between Sharon and Ruud 'This is still Sharon you're talking about!'

'I should have known that you would support her! I bet you knew about it!'

'Yeah, I knew about it! And what does it matter?'

'She's ruining everything! From the moment that freaking lesbo cop walked in she has been ruining everything!'

'I love her!' Sharon suddenly shouted, the tears burning behind her eyes. By hearing that sentence, Jane appeared and Ruud turned to walk away.

'You're ruining everything! Everything!' Were his last words before Ruud walked off.

While the guitarist stamped up the stairs Jane walked in and embraced the now crying singer.

'I-I can't believe it…' She sobbed once she sat down with Jane right next to her.

'I'll talk to him.' Robert said and before any of them could say anything, he was already halfway the stairs. Jane and Sharon were left behind in the living room and it was only now that Jane understood how powerless Sharon and Maura must have felt when she broke down.

'I am so sorry, Sharon.' She whispered while gently rubbing her back.

'I couldn't imagine how you felt with your mother, but I guess this is how it feels…'

'If there's anything I can do…'

'Just, stay with me?' Sharon asked while looking at Jane with wet eyes.

'I promise.' Jane whispered while the singer buried her face in the detectives neck again.

* * *

An hour later, the bus was about to arrive at the concert hall in Portugal. No one had come down since the outburst, and when Robert finally came back downstairs, Sharon had fallen asleep in Jane's arms.

'How is she?' he asked while he sat down next to Sharon, what accidently woke her.

'As good as she can be, I guess.' Jane answered while Sharon slowly sat up.

'I, uhm, I guess I have some bad news… Everyone heard your, uhm, "discussion".'

'They know.' Sharon whispered and Robert just nodded. 'How do they take it?'

'They were surprised, especially Jeroen, but they all seemed pretty understanding.'

'Thank God.' Sharon sighed relieved while closing her eyes again.

'We're almost at the hall. You probably shout get ready, throw some water in your face or something.'

'Yeah, thanks.' Sharon slowly stood and disappeared in the bathroom, leaving a worried Jane and Robert behind.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

Once they arrived at the building, the band entered the hall only to find that the stage wasn't ready yet and they couldn't start their sound check. Jane on the other hand, already started her tour through the building to find every exit, but only after making sure Sharon was alright.

The detective hadn't suspected the round the be any different than the others, but she hadn't counted on the envelope that was under one of the doors.

She took the envelope, reached for the paper inside and was shocked by the sentence that was written on it.

_Tonight is the night_

_The Dark Passenger_

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night The Dark Passenger was trying to get to Sharon, and she had to make sure that it didn't happen. She went back to the hall from where the first guitar tunes sounded.

The band was already on the stage, every member busy with their own instrument, except for Sharon. The singer sat on the edge of the stage, the microphone loosely in her hands, her eyes closed. Jane walked up to her and Sharon slightly jumped when Jane put her hand on the singers knee.

'Are you okay?'

'yeah… What about you? Everything okay on your round?'

'Not really.' Jane sighed. 'I found this, you're not leaving my sight today.' She said while she showed Sharon the envelope she found. 'I won't let anything happen you, I promise. How's the sound check going?'

'We haven't started yet.'

'It will be okay.' Jane said before looking around to make sure nobody was watching her and giving Sharon a quick kiss.

The sound check didn't went really smooth, but it wasn't the worst they'd had either. The band, except for Robert, sat together in the relaxing room when Jane went for a second round. Now she knew what was going to happen tonight, she had to be sure that Sharon was as safe as possible.  
When she crossed the hall, she found Robert backstage, busy with some papers .

'Hey, what are you doing?'

'I'm taping the set lists on the stage. We made some last minute changes so I have to change them.' Jane took a brief look at the papers, until she recognized the handwriting.

'Who wrote this?' She ask, suddenly in full detective-mode.

'Uhm, Ruud did that.'

'No, I checked the handwriting of the band members, this isn't Ruud's.'

'It is, he wrote this with his left hand. He's two-handed , and he usually uses his right but,… Hey, where are you going?'

'That's The Dark Passenger's handwriting! It's Ruud! Ruud's Sharon stalker!' Jane yelled while running back to where the band sat.

Suddenly, everything fell in place. Ruud had been at every single of the band's concerts, because he was part of it. He was always around Sharon, knew everything about her, knew where she lived. He was always flirting with Sharon, who never thought twice about it since he was her second-best friend. And Ruud didn't find that last envelope, he was busted while putting it there.

When she finally reached the relaxing room, she found Mike, Martijn and Jeroen, but there was no sight of Sharon or Ruud.

'Where's Sharon?!' She immediately asked.

'Ruud took her to the hallway, he wanted to sort things out, he said.'

'Shit!' Jane ran out of the room without further explanation and bumped into Robert. 'He has her! You have to help me find her!'

They parted ways, Jane with her gun in her hand, looking in every room they passed. Jane even smashed the doors that were locked, but there was no trace of either Sharon or Ruud. When she reached the end of the hallway, she turned around the corner and was faced by another 25 doors to check. She almost lost her faith, but her promise to Sharon kept her going. She wouldn't let anything happen to her.

She was halfway the second hallway, but still hadn't found them nor did she get a sign that Robert had found them. She tried to block her thought, tried not to think about what Ruud could be doing with Sharon right now.

She turned around when she heard footsteps behind her, only to be greeted by an exhausted Robert.

'They're not that way!'

'Check the other side, I'll do this one.'

Jane heard him opening the door behind her while she ran to the next door. Again it was a locked one, but this time when she smashed the door, she finally found what she wasn't hoping to find.  
Sharon, crying, a bandana in her mouth, her hands tied to a pipe at the wall and Ruud's hands all over her body.

'Found them! Get away from her Ruud! It's over!'

'It's not over! She belongs with me!' Ruud said when he turned, it was only now that Jane noticed the pocketknife in his hand.

'You don't want to do this, Ruud. Get away from her.' But instead of listening, he took a step in Jane's direction. She shot, but missed since she was afraid to hit Sharon.

Ruud approached her with his knife and Jane's instinct was to throw away her gun so she could use both hands to defend herself. Ruud took hold of Jane's shoulder while she grasped the wrist in which he hold his knife. She tried to push his hand away, but the guitarist was much stronger than her. Just when the blade of the knife was about to touch her face, Ruud was pulled back and Jane could see a glimpse of Robert's bald head. Immediately Jane reached for her gun again and shot Ruud in his foot. He let out an animal-like cry before collapsing and reaching for his foot.

Jane took half a second to breath before getting up and running to Sharon who was still crying. She first took the bandana out of the singers mouth and Sharon immediately started sobbing.

'It's okay, Sharon. It's over, I'm here.' Jane said while untying her hands.

Once she was totally freed, Sharon collapsed and fell into Jane's arms. The detective sank to her knees, taking her girlfriend with her who was hiding her face in Jane's neck.

'It's over, everything will be okay, Sharon. It's over, it's over.'

Ruud's groans slowly disappeared in the distance while Robert took him away from them.

* * *

'Wow, and, what then? I mean, now?' Maura's face on the laptop asked.

'They cancelled the show, obviously. The band doesn't have to perform for the next two days so they all have some time to recover. There's another guitarist flying over to take Ruud's place and the next show will just go on.' Jane answered quietly since Sharon was sleeping behind her.

'And what about you? You have a contract for eight months, you haven't even been there for one.'

'I'm staying here, with Sharon, for the remaining seven months. Maybe Ruud has set some trend and there will be another stalker. I have to keep her safe.'

'And, you're already sure about that?'

'I discussed it with their manager, he agreed immediately.'

'And after those months?'

'I don't know. If Sharon and I are still together, then maybe I stay with her. Or if my ma is okay with it, we'll come to the States. If we broke up, I'll just come home, I guess.'

Suddenly, Sharon started moving behind her and when Jane looked over her shoulder, she saw that she was having a nightmare. She immediately stood and woke Sharon, who after barely being awake, fell back asleep. Jane turned back to her laptop without leaving her seat next to Sharon, but saw that Maura had already closed the conversation.  
With a small smile on her lips, Jane got under the covers while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She saw the clock change to 03:32am in the last second before she closed her eyes.

* * *

**So, yeah, this is the end.**

**I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and although I didn't get many reviews, a lot of people kept reading it so I assume you also liked it. ;)**  
**Again, I really would like to know what you guys think of this, so reviews are really appreciated!**

**Also, I'm thinking about writing a sequel, do you guys want one?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this, I love you all!**

**Grtz, Anke**


End file.
